In the present state of the art, the display size of single display devices is limited. Typically, the very largest CRT, LCD, or plasma screens are only sixty inches in width. To overcome the display size limitation, a plurality of displays have been used to create a composite display or display grid, comprising multiple display devices. However, consistent color accuracy and appearance across each of the display devices, and therefore, across the display grid, is problematic.
The ability to reproduce precise and accurate color throughout the display grid, and therefore on each display device, is a problem needing significant attention. When viewing an image on a display grid, each display device is traditionally a single screen, such as a CRT, LCD, or plasma screen. It is advantageous to calibrate each display device so that the color appearance of the entire display grid is as consistent as possible. It is also beneficial to be able to transmit the calibration and characterization information to other display grids so that these other display grids can utilize the characterization information from the original display grid.
To address these disadvantages, it is an object of this invention to provide for a system and method for calibrating multiple display devices of a display grid.
It is another object of this invention to provide a system and method for verifying characterization or calibration information of a display grid.